Well-known bulk rubber spring elements are subject to limitations dictated by construction and material where relatively large masses or loads are required to be mounted with a relatively soft spring characteristic, i.e., with a flat proportionality range of the spring characteristics. Bulk rubber buffers tend to fail where the largest possible spring deflection is required for a given load. When using a massive bulk elastomer block, the elastomer material has to be adjusted to a relative soft value of hardness in order to achieve this object. For such a soft material, however, heavily loading such a buffer results in an intense bulging of the external contour of the buffer element at right angles to the vector of the load, a high and inhomogeneous concentration of stress in those external surfaces of the buffer element, low restoring force, creeping and fatigue due to material overloading are the consequences from such an effect. Additionally, acoustic waves propagate only too well through such a bulk rubber buffer, which acoustic damping effect is insufficient especially in the automotive arts.